The present invention relates to a head attachment/detachment g, and a head replacement jig.
As an image-forming device such as a printer, a fax machine, a copier, a plotter, a multifunctional device having those functions, or the like, an inkjet recording device, or the like is known as a liquid-ejection-recording-type image-forming device using a recording head constituted of a liquid ejection head (droplet ejection head) which ejects ink droplets, for example.
It is known that in such an image-forming device, when malfunction of the recording head occurs, the head is replaced.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2010-173242 discloses a method of adjusting a position of a recording head, where when a recording head that ejects ink held by a head holder is removed and a new recording head is held by the head holder, a position adjustment jig adjusts a position of the new recording head with respect to the head holder. In the method, three steps are performed, in which a first step in which in a state where the recording head to be removed is held by the head holder, the position adjustment jig is attached to the head holder, a second step in which after the first step, the recording head to be removed is removed from the head holder in a state of keeping the position adjustment jig in a state of the first step, and a third step in which after the second step, the new recording head is attached to the head holder via the position adjustment jig kept in the state of the first step are included.
Incidentally, especially in an image-forming device having a line-type head in which a plurality of heads are arranged on a base member, gaps between the arranged heads are extremely narrow. In addition, in a case of having a head unit integrally formed with a head tank that supplies liquid to the heads, the height of the entire head unit becomes high.
Therefore, in order to perform a head replacement, a head replacement jig is fixed to an extremely narrow and deep space between the heads, a head to be replaced is removed, and a new head is positioned and fixed.
More specifically, when replacing a head, it is necessary to access a fixing screw that fixes a head located on the bottom of the extremely narrow and deep space between the heads to a base member, and a fixing screw that fixes the head replacement jig to the base member with a screwdriver.
Therefore, there are problems of poor visibility, poor workability, and moreover, the occurrence of problems such as dropping off of the fixing screws when attaching/detaching the head and the head replacement jig, and the like.